


Corridors And The Memories

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Sebastian was at Dalton with Kurt and Blaine, Secret Relationship, might seem as slight Blaine unfriendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Another day, another Blaine solo. This time, Kurt is done fawning over the Warbler and the safe walls of Dalton. He is more than done fitting in with the sea of blazers. But someone's making him reconsider his decision of leaving but is that enough?





	Corridors And The Memories

“Hey Regionals! You just met our opening number!” Blaine cupped his mouth as called out into the corridor as the surrounding Warblers let out a cheer at the news. Well, surrounding Warblers excluding Kurt. It wasn't very hard to notice an annoyed look amongst those overjoyed ones, which probably explains why Blaine immediately headed towards the latter once the area was slowly cleared out of the boys. 

Smiling and nodding in acknowledgement as Warblers patted their lead soloist, congratulating him earnestly on picking a great song and getting to lead them once again. Kurt rolled his eyes at the gesture as he stood up, readjusting the strap of his messenger bag, feeling slightly more fidgety with it. His eyes surveyed the slowly emptying corridors, now currently covered with song sheets every where and judging how the entire student body were leaving without so much of a glance, he’ll probably be the only one around to clear up the mess. 

“Hey Kurt! So what do you think of that song? Pretty upbeat huh? That'll sure get the judges grooving along with us,” Blaine grinned, tugging the lapels of his blazer, chin up in mock suaveness.  

Kurt gave the latter a tight lipped smile, deciding that he has no reason to burst anyone’s bubble about regionals since he was pretty certain he's going to be out of Dalton sooner or later. Preferably sooner but it seems like something is holding him back from making his final decision – or a _someone_. And it seems that that person was lucky enough to miss impromptu performance, knowing how much he was sick of the overabundance of “Anderson performance” – already imagining the scowl on the latter’s face. 

Noticing that there was something off with Kurt, Blaine reached out and placed a hand on the latter’s shoulder. Eyebrows furrowed in worry when he realised that Kurt wasn't his normally gushing self about song choices and his stage presence he manages to display with every performance. “You okay there Kurt? Something wrong?” 

Glancing at the hand on his shoulder, Kurt waited for the explosion of butterflies that he used to feel when Blaine so much _glanced_  at him but when it was clear nothing was going to happen, he gently removed the said hand, ignoring the hurt look that took place on the owner’s face. “Yea, I'm fine. Just had a talk with Finn after the Warbler meeting yesterday. Nothing serious but…” Kurt trailed off, not knowing how to continue the statement without revealing too much.  

“I've just got a couple of things to sort out,” Kurt finished, “nothing to worry about. So scoot away and start practicing for your solo. I mean, it's not every day you get a solo or something right?” 

Wincing slightly at how bitter he sounded, Kurt smiled apologetically at Blaine before waving him away. Right now all Kurt wants is to get the clean up over and done with, preferably without the presence of the latter and his constant chattering of solos and what could possibly be bothering Kurt.  

Blaine nodded, brushing away the slight hurt he felt at the nonchalant attitude Kurt was giving him, and smiled at the latter hopefully for the request he was about to ask. “Save you a seat for dinner later? It feels like we haven't ate together in _forever_.” 

Shaking his head slightly, Kurt offered a grimace, “sorry Blaine, not tonight. I'm actually eating with someone else instead.” 

With his mouth forming an “O”, Blaine shook his head at the apology before finally making his way out, ignoring the slight sting at the constant he rejection he seemed to be facing with Kurt these past two weeks.  

Once Kurt was sure that Blaine was gone, he let out a sigh and made his way to the entrance of the corridors, deciding that it was probably the best place to start the clean up. As both males were previously occupied with their own thoughts, they failed to notice another figure lurking behind a plant, watching the entire scene before him. 

“Hey Cinderella,” a familiar voice called out, finally deciding to make his presence known.  

Walking away from the plant, Sebastian walked toward the smaller male who was currently on his knees, picking up the thrown pieces of sheet music. Soon Kurt found himself staring at a pair of brown oxfords shoes. Slowly looking up, he found himself staring at a smirky meerkat face, green eyes sparkling with a slight teasing glint behind them.  

Pulling the sheets of music close to his chest, Kurt stood up with a huff and he _may or may not be_ pouting slightly. “You said your physics retest would only take an hour.” 

Tapping Kurt’s nose gently, Sebastian explained, “it did but word got around that Blaine was going to put up an impromptu performance here and I really wasn't in the mood to harmonize in the background.” 

“And it turns out, I wasn't really in the mood to watch Blaine pine over you and the lost of attention you use to give him either,” Sebastian grumbled as he took the sheets of music away from Kurt. 

Kurt couldn't help but preen at the slight jealousy he detected from the latter over his past affections for the other Warbler. Not wanting Sebastian to feel uncomfortable on the topic of _feelings_ – Kurt could already imagine the former shuddering in disgust at that word, he simply hummed in response. “Do you think you're in the mood to help me clean up this place instead?” Kurt asked as he gestured to his surrounding.  

Sebastian pulled a face as he removed his satchel and placed it on a nearby table. “Of course babe, because I _totally_ came here to clean up messes Anderson and his little birdies made and not for the potential make out session I could have with you.” 

The former turned to face the latter who was simply watching him with amusement. “You're such a child sometimes Bas,” Kurt commented fondly, before getting on his tippy toes, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck.  

Within seconds, lips were on lips and hands were slowly snaking around Kurt’s waist. Sebastian hummed in contentment as he gently nipped the latter’s lips before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. Just as Sebastian was about to explore more of Kurt, the latter pulled away, cheeks slightly rosy, eyes bright blue.  

Unable to hold back a groan, Sebastian buries his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck. Voice muffled, “you can be such a fucking tease Kurt.” 

Bursting out of laughter, Kurt pulled away to give the latter one last peck on the lips. “Funny how you said the exact same thing 2 weeks ago, in the exact same spot, in the exact same position we are in now.” Kurt grinned slightly at the memory the two boys shared at this hallway, confessions made, kisses exchanged. 

“Now off to work so we can continue this later,” Kurt chastised but made no attempts to remove the hands that were still resting on his waist.  

Tightening his grip on the latter's waist, Sebastian tugged Kurt closer, enveloping the smaller male into a hug. “Would you make fun of me for being a sap and saying I missed you while you're not with me?” Sebastian mumbled, and Kurt could barely make out the last few words in his sentence but he could pretty much guessed what was trying to be said.  

Pressing his ear against Sebastian’s chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart, Kurt simply shook his head in response. He forced himself to control his own fastening heartbeat as his mind couldn't help but drift off to yesterday’s conversation and suddenly his bag felt slightly heavier with an extra piece of paper in it. 

* * *

 

 _“_ _What am I suppose to know that Dad and Carole didn't want me to_ _know_ _Finn?” Kurt_ _sighed in frustration when the boy at the other end of the call started blabbering about how family should tell each other everything and how_ _they're family now._  

 _“Burt is struggling financially to keep you at Dalton._ _He knows, I know… well, we all know that Dalton is where you want to be at and where you're_ _safe but…” Finn trailed off_ _._  

 _Kurt closed his_ _eyes, nodding his head in agreement to what Finn was trying to say._ _Dalton was just too expensive for his dad to cope._  

 _“Your friends and family are here, in Lima, not Westerville_ _. And it's not only_ _the financial part of the situation that's bothering us. We miss you, the_ _glee club_ _,_ _my mum and I, and Burt. You're only home 2 days a week_ _._ _And I know we’ve been shitty friends before but if you do decide to come back,_ _we promise_ _– no, I promise you_ _, the entire glee club is going to have your_ _back.”_  

 _Pretending to not notice the pause Finn purposely had, a pause as a silent question, a silent plea_ _for Kurt to come home, Kurt swallowed_ _before shakily replying, "Y-yea._ _I know you'll keep to your promise Finn,” Kurt took a deep breath, “do you mind if_ _I have a couple of days to think about it_ _?”_  

 _After hearing_ _Finn’s rush out a “of course, sure” and whatever synonyms he can think_ _of, Kurt hung up his phone, clenching it tightly in his fist_ _._  

 _Kurt knows Burt Hummel and if he knows that Kurt wants out of Dalton due to financial reasons, his dad wasn't going to give in without a fight. If he was going to head back to_ _McKinley_ _, it has to be because he wants it._  

 _Kurt looked at the hallway that he's been seeing for the past 2 months_ _, for once in his life,_ _feeling blended_ _in_ _. But was blending in with the crowds something he really wants for the next 2 years in Dalton?_  

 _“Babe!”_  

 _Jumping slightly_ _in shock at the call for him,_ _Kurt jolted out of his inner_ _musing. Quickly schooling his face to_ _one that's annoyed, Kurt turned around to face the_ _male that was calling for him. “Bas, I've told you a thousand times not to call me that_ _.”_  

 _Letting out a shrug, knowing Kurt was probably just in his usual prissy mood, Sebastian shoved his hands into his pocket_ _s. “Dinner in my dorm?”_  

 _Giving a weak smile, Kurt simply said. “_ _as_ _usual_ _of course_ _.”_ _Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who seemed to pointedly_ _make an effort to ignore the questioning look he was giving. Deciding that it's probably the best to not push Kurt, Sebastian_ _placed an arm around the latter’s shoulder_ _and giving him a kiss on the_ _top of his head, whispering softly, “I'm here if there's anything bothering you alright?”_  

 _Pulling away, Sebastian used his free hand to_ _rub his stomach._ _“_ _So let's_ _gooooooo_ _!_ _I'm starving.”_  

* * *

Only one thought was running through Kurt’s mind when they both finally parted and got to work at opposite ends of the corridor. He glanced over his shoulder, watching Sebastian hard at work as he got on his knees to pick up the strays of paper. 

 _What happens if I'm_ _the one that's_ _not here_ _?_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was suppose to be a fluffy drabble but I have no idea where that ending came from. I might might mighhttttt have a sequel, eventually but as of now, just enjoy this little fic? Heh :x


End file.
